goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
TJ Misbehaves at the Fancy Restaurant and Gets Grounded
TJ Misbehaves at the Fancy Restaurant and Gets Grounded is the 1st grounded video out of TJ McCarthy by Dylan Priest. TJ wants Burger King while at the fancy restaurant, but his father declines his request, who asks him to eat pork tenderloin, mixed vegetables and mashed potatoes. TJ misbehaves at the Fancy Restaurant by throwing his food away and then he got grounded. Cast Himself as Dylan Priest Brian as good Warren Cook Eric as Dylan McCarthy Zak as TJ McCarthy Shy Girl as Cathy McCarthy Emma as Hubert McCarthy Ivy as Sylan McCarthy Diesel as Dylan's dad Kate as Dylan's mom Young Guy as TheJojuan4444 Salli as Greenstar Emily 2002 French Fry as Waiter Transcript (One night, The McCarthy Family are having dinner at a fancy restaurant. Dylan Priest, the Good Warren Cook, TheJojuan4444 and Greenstar Emily 2002 are with them, since Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy scheduled a dinner date with some of their friends. They are wearing fancy outfits.) TJ: TJ's dad: TJ: "No! I want Burger King with 8 boxes of burgers, 7 French fries and 9 cups of Pepsi." TJ's mom: TJ: Dylan: "Just give it a try TJ. I think you might enjoy it." TJ: Dylan Priest: Warren Cook: TheJojuan4444: Greenstar Emily 2002: "And don't forget that the foods from Burger King have lots of fat and it's very unhealthy." Dylan's dad: "I agree with everyone here. You need to try some healthy foods." (TJ stands up angrily) TJ: "I want Burger King!" (x15) (The waiter appears) Waiter: "Sit down now. This is not appropriate behavior!" TJ: "No! I will get rid of my dinner!" (TJ throws his dinner at the wall) TJ's dad: Cathy: "Wait! What about dessert?" TJ's dad: At the McCarthys' house] Dylan's dad: Dylan's mom: "This means no computer, no movies, no video games, no YouTube, no Dailymotion, no GoAnimate, no pizza, no soda, no fast food places of any kind, no Beavis and Butthead, no The Simpsons, no Family Guy, no American Dad, no The Cleveland Show, no Bob's Burgers, no The Big Bang Theory, no South Park, no Call of Duty, and further more! Now let's give you punishments!" Dylan Priest: "First punishment, we will spank you!" Priest, Warren Cook, TheJojuan4444, Greenstar Emily 2002, Dylan McCarthy, Cathy, Hubert, Sylan and Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy spank TJ TJ's dad: "Now I will put a diaper on you!" TJ: "No! (24x) Please! I'm too old for diapers!" TJ's mom: "Sorry TJ. We have no choice to put a diaper on you! So get used to it!" Priest, Warren Cook, TheJojuan4444, Greenstar Emily 2002, Dylan McCarthy, Cathy, Hubert, Sylan and Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy put a diaper on TJ TJ: "Ouch! That hurts!" TJ's dad: "There! Your diaper is on! Now you will go pee pees and poo poos in your diaper instead of the toilet! And I will burn all your underwear and destroy the toilet!" TJ's mom: "Now we will sing the Barney and Friends theme song and that will teach you a lesson!" TJ: TJ's dad: "Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination. And when he's tall, he's what we call a dinosaur sensation." TJ's mom: "Barney's friends are big and small. They come from lots of places. After school they meet to play and sing with happy faces." Dylan: "Barney shows us lots of things. Like how to play pretend, ABC's, and 123's, and how to be a friend." Cathy: "Barney comes to play with us whenever we may need him. Barney can be your friend too if you just make-believe him!" TJ's dad: "Now we will sing the Teletubbies theme song!" TJ: TJ's dad: "Over the hills and far away, Teletubbies come to play." TJ's mom: "One. One." Dylan: "Two. Two." Cathy: "Three. Three." Hubert: "Four. four." Sylan: "Teletubbies." Dylan Priest: "Time for Teletubbies! (x4)" Warren Cook: “Tinky Winky!" TJ's dad: "Dipsy!" TJ's mom: "Laa Laa!" Dylan: "Po!" Cathy: "Teletubbies. Teletubbies." Hubert: "Say hello." Sylan: "Eh oh." All: "Tinky Winky. Dipsy. Laa Laa. Po. Teletubbies. Teletubbies. Big hug. Uh oh!" TJ's mom: "Where have the Teletubbies gone?" TJ's dad: "Now we will sing the Dora the Explorer theme song." TJ: TJ's dad: "Do do do do Dora. Do do do do Dora. Do do do do Dora. Do do do do Dora." TJ's mom: "Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer. Dora!" Dylan: "Boots is super cool as Dora, Dora." Cathy: "We need your help. Grab your backpack." Hubert: "Let's go. Jump in, vamonos." Sylan: "You can lead the way. Hey! Hey!" Dylan Priest: "Do-do-Dora. Do-d-Dora. Do-do-dora. Do-d-Dora." Warren Cook: "Swiper no swiping, Swiper no swiping." TheJojuan4444: "Oh man!" Greenstar Emily 2002: "Dora the Explorer." TJ's dad: "Now we will sing the PAW Patrol theme song." TJ: TJ's dad: "PAW Patrol, PAW Patrol. We'll be there on the double." TJ's mom: "Whenever there's a problem. Round Adventure Bay." Dylan: "Ryder and his team of pups. Will come and save the day." Cathy: "Marshall." Hubert: "Rubble." Sylan: "Chase." Dylan Priest: "Rocky." Warren Cook: "Zuma." TheJojuan4444: "Skye." Greenstar Emily 2002: "Yeah, they're on the way." TJ's dad: "PAW Patrol, PAW Patrol. Whenever you're in trouble." TJ's mom: "PAW Patrol, PAW Patrol. We'll be there on the double." Dylan Priest: "No job's too big. No pup's too small!" Warren Cook: "PAW Patrol, we're on a roll!" All: "So here we go. PAW Patrol. Whoa-oh-oh-oh. PAW Patrol. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh. PAW Patrol!" TJ's dad: "Now we will sing the Max and Ruby theme song." TJ: TJ's dad: "Max and Ruby. Ruby and Max." TJ's mom: "Max and Ruby." Dylan: "Ruby and Max." Cathy: "Max and Ruby." Hubert: "Ruby and her little brother Max." Sylan: "Max and Ruby!" TJ's dad: "Now we will sing the Blue's Clues theme song." TJ: TJ's dad: "To play Blue's Clues, you've got to find a." TJ's mom: "Pawprint." Dylan: "Cause that's the first." Cathy: "Clue." Hubert: "And then we put in our notebook. Cause they're Blue's Clues." Sylan: "Blue's Clues." Dylan Priest: "We've got to find another pawprint. That's the 2nd clue." Warren Cook: "We put it in our notebook. Cause they're Blue's Clues." TheJojuan4444: "Blue's Clues." Greenstar Emily 2002: "We've got to find the last pawprint. That's the 3rd clue." TJ's dad: "We put it in our notebook. Cause they're Blue's Clues." TJ's mom: "Blue's Clues." Dylan: "You know what to do." Cathy: "Sit down in our thinking chair and think. Think. Think" Hubert: "Cause when we use our minds and take a step at a time." Sylan: "We can do anything. That we want to do." TJ's dad: "Now we will sing the Arthur theme song." TJ: TJ's dad: "Everyday when you're walking down the street." TJ's mom: "Everybody that you meet. Has an original point of view." Dylan: "And I say hey! what a wonderful kind of day. Where you can learn to work and play. And get along with each other." Cathy: "You got to listen to your heart. Listen to the beat. Listen to the rhythm, the rhythm of the street." Hubert: "Open up your eyes, open up your ears." Sylan: "Get together and make things better by working together." Dylan Priest: "It's a simple message. And it comes from the heart." Warren Cook: "Believe in yourself." TheJojuan4444: "Believe in yourself." Greenstar Emily 2002: "For that's the place to start." All: "And I say HEY! what a wonderful kind of day. Where you learn to work and play. And get along with each other. Hey! What a wonderful kind of day! Hey! What a wonderful kind of day! Hey!" TJ's dad: "Now we will sing the Sesame Street theme song." TJ: TJ's dad: "Sunny day, sweeping the clouds away." TJ's mom: "On my way to where the air is sweet." Dylan: "Can you tell me how to get. How to get to Sesame Street?" Cathy: "Come and play. Everything's A-OK." Hubert: "Friendly neighbors there. That's where we meet." Sylan: "Can you tell me how to get. How to get to Sesame Street." All: "How to get to Sesame Street. How to get to Sesame Street." TJ's dad: "Now we will sing the Super Why theme song." TJ: TJ's dad: "Who's got the power? The power to read." TJ's mom: "Who answers the call. In friends we need." Dylan: "Super Why, Super Why!" Cathy: "He's the guy, he's Super Why!" Hubert: "Who's got the power? The power to read." Sylan: "Who looks into books for the answers we need." Dylan Priest: "Super Why, Super Why!" Warren Cook: "And the Super Readers, we're gonna fly. Come along." TheJojuan4444: "We're the super readers. Adventure waits when you're with. Super Why." Greenstar Emily 2002: "Super Why and the Super Readers. Yeah!" All: "Super Why and the Super Readers. Adventure waits when you're with. Super Why! Yeah! Super Why!" TJ's dad: "Now we will sing the Dinosaur Train theme song." TJ: TJ's dad: "Dinosaur Train." TJ's mom: "Once upon a time there was a mom, her name was Mrs. Pterandon." Dylan: "Sitting on her nest she heard a scratching and said oh boy, my eggs are hatching". Cathy: "One by one her kids popped free, baby Pterandons, 1, 2, 3. "I'll name them Tiny, Shiny and Don." Hubert: "But Tiny said wait there's one more mom." Sylan: "The last little baby was a different size, with teeth, a tail and big green eyes, he didn't look anything like the rest. What am I doing in a Pterandon nest?". Dylan Priest: "But dear old Mrs. Pteranodon said, This is your family and I'm your mom." Warren Cook: "We may be different, but we're all creatures. All dinosaurs have different features." TheJojuan4444: "Come on Buddy, we'll take a vacation, I'll get us a ticket at Pteranodon station." Greenstar Emily 2002: "We'll travel the word in sunshine and rain and meet all the species on the." All: "Dinosaur Train! Dinosaur Train. Dinosaur Train! Dinosaur Train. We're gonna ride, ride, ride. Woo! Woo! The Dinosaur Train." TJ's dad: "Now we will sing the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse theme song." TJ: TJ's dad: "M-I-C-K-E-Y, M-O-U-S-E. That's me!" TJ's mom: "M-I-C-K-E-Y, M-O-U-S-E." Dylan: "It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Come inside, it's fun inside." Cathy: "It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse." Hubert: "Roll call!" TJ's mom: "Donald." TJ's dad: "Present." Dylan: "Daisy." Cathy: "Here." Sylan: "Goofy." Hubert: "Here." Dylan Priest: "Pluto." Warren Cook: "Woof woof." TheJojuan4444: "Minnie." Greenstar Emily 2002: "Here." Cathy: "Mickey." Dylan: "Right here." All: "It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Come inside, it's fun inside. M-I-C-K-E-Y, M-O-U-S-E." TJ's dad: "Now we will sing The Adventures of Abney and Teal theme song." TJ: TJ's dad: "Abney and Teal. How does it feel? To live in the park on an island." TJ's mom: "It's just right for us. It's adventurous." All: "And it's home from home on our island." TJ's Dad: "Now we will sing The Wiggles theme song." TJ: TJ's dad: "We know a world. A magic world. Come with us and see." TJ's mom: "Anything can happen in this special world." Dylan: "It can happen to you or me." Cathy: "It's where the Wiggles live. Why don't you come along, and meet their friends as well?" Hubert: "There's music and dancing, magic and games." Sylan: "And lots of great stories to tell." Dylan Priest: "In the Wiggles World." Warren Cook: "In the Wiggles World." TheJojuan4444: "You're all welcome here, so let's give a cheer." Greenstar Emily 2002: "Welcome to the Wiggles' World." All: "In the Wiggles' World. In the Wiggles' World. You're all welcome here, so let's give a cheer. Welcome to the Wiggles' World." TJ's dad: "Now we will sing the Bubble Guppies theme song." TJ: TJ's dad: "Bub-bub-bubble, Gup-gup-guppies!" TJ's mom: "Bubble, bubble, bubble!" Dylan: "Guppy, guppy, guppies!" Cathy: "Bubble." Hubert: "Bubble." Sylan: "Guppy." Dylan Priest: "Guppy." Warren Cook: "Bubble Guppies." TJ's mom: "I'm Molly." TJ's dad: "I'm Gil.” Dylan: "I'm Goby." Cathy: "I'm Deema." Sylan: "I'm Oona." Hubert: "I'm Nonny." TheJojuan4444: "Bubble Puppy." All: "Bub-bub-bubble, Gup-gup-guppies! Bubble, bubble, bubble! Guppy, guppy, guppies!" Dylan Priest: "Bubble." Warren Cook: "Bubble." TheJojuan4444: "Guppy." Greenstar Emily 2002: "Guppy." All: "Bubble Guppies. Bubble Guppies." TJ's dad: "Now we will sing the Bob the Builder theme song." TJ: TJ's dad: "Bob the Builder, can we fix it? Bob the Builder, yes we can." TJ's mom: "Scoop, Muck and Dizzy. And Roley too." Dylan: "Lofty and Wendy, join the crew." Cathy: "Bob and the gang have so much fun." Hubert: "Working together, they get the job done." Sylan: "Bob the Builder, can we fix it? Bob the Builder, yes we can." Dylan Priest: "Pilchard and Bird. Travis and Spud." Warren Cook: "Playing together, like good friends should." All: "Bob the Builder, can we fix it? Bob the Builder, yes we can." TJ's dad: "Now we will sing the Thomas and Friends theme song." TJ: TJ's dad: "They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight. Shunting trucks and hauling freight." TJ's mom: "Red and green and brown and blue. They're the Really Useful crew." Dylan: "All with different roles to play." Cathy: "Round Tidmouth Sheds or far away." Hubert: "Down the hills and round the bends." Sylan: "Thomas and his friends." Dylan: "Thomas, he's the cheeky one." Cathy: "James is vain but lots of fun." Hubert: "Percy pulls the mail on time." Sylan: "Gordon thunders down the line." Dylan Priest: "Emily really knows her stuff." Warren Cook: "Henry toots and huffs and puffs." TheJojuan4444: "Edward wants to help and share." Greenstar Emily 2002: "Toby, well, let's say, he's square." TJ's dad: "They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight. Shunting trucks and hauling freight." TJ's mom: "Red and green and brown and blue. They're the Really Useful crew." Dylan: "All with different roles to play." Cathy: "Round Tidmouth Sheds or far away." Hubert: "Down the hills and round the bends." Sylan: "Thomas and his friends." All: "They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight. Shunting trucks and hauling freight. Red and green and brown and blue. They're the Really Useful crew. All with different roles to play. Round Tidmouth Sheds or far away. Down the hills and round the bends, Thomas and his friends." TJ's dad: "Now we will sing the Swashbuckle theme song." TJ: TJ's dad: "A band of naughty pirates took some jewels from me." TJ's mom: "I hid on board their pirate ship and sailed off out to sea." Dylan: "But they weren't watching where they went." Cathy: "And shipwrecked on the sand." Hubert: "I want to win my treasure back." Sylan: "Will you give me a hand?" Dylan Priest: "Hey-ho, Swashbucklers, go Take on the pirates, yo-ho-ho!" Warren Cook: "Hey-ho, Swashbucklers, go Take on the pirates, go, go, go!" TheJojuan4444: "Will you help me win my treasure back?" All: (except TheJojuan4444) "Yeah!" Greenstar Emily 2002: "Shall I make the pirates walk the plank?" All: (except Greenstar Emily 2002) "Yeah!" TJ's dad: "Well, let's hear you, then, me hearties!" All: "Hey-ho, Swashbucklers, go Take on the pirates, yo-ho-ho! Hey-ho, Swashbucklers, go Take on the pirates, go, go, go!" TJ's mom: "Swashbuckle cheer." All: "Arrr-harrr!" TJ's dad: "Finally. we will sing the Topsy and Tim theme song." TJ: TJ's dad: "This is our street. It's where we live." TJ's mom: "We love to play together." Dylan: "Just like you, just like us." Cathy: "And we'll be friends forever." Hubert: "We can be anything if we close our eyes and dream." Sylan: "We can play day after day and the fun will never end." All: "This is our street. It's where we live. So let's all play together. Be best friends forever." TJ: "Those were the most annoying theme songs ever!" TJ's dad: "I don't care. Now we will turn you into a baby!" TJ: "No! (40x) (speaks in Shy Girl voice) "I'm sorry for misbehaving at the fancy restaurant! And I'm sorry for asking for Burger King! Please forgive me." TJ's mom: "Apologies not accepted. You will stay as a baby for the rest of your life. This means wearing diapers, going to preschool, watching baby shows, eating baby food, playing with baby toys, sleeping in a crib, wearing baby clothes, reading baby books, listening to baby songs, drinking from baby bottles, riding in strollers, playing with rattles, sucking pacifiers, and doing everything else for babies and toddlers." TJ's dad: "Go to your room right now!" TJ: "WAAAAAAH!" The End.